Troublesome Question
by ninopyon
Summary: Ketika para Shinobi Konoha saling mendebatkan siapa wanita yang paling cantik di Konoha dan berujung kepada pertanyaan bodoh yang memaksakan Shikamaru untuk menjawabnya. Kemudian ada yang membuat Shikamaru khawatir dari perdebatan teman-temannya itu. Last Chapter. WARNING: ShikaTema, OOC, Cringe, Gaje, Typo, dll. Cover by: me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello semuanya~

Akhirnya ini adalah fanfic ShikaTema kedua saya di fandom NARUTO ini.

Alasan saya kenapa buat cerita ini karena terinspirasi dari beberapa kalimat-kalimat dari berbagai macam Doujin yang saya baca hehehe.

Untuk setting waktu ceritanya adalah sebulan setelah event dari kencan pertama Shikamaru dan Temari (Novel Shikamaru Hiden)

Maaf kalau ceritanya cringe, gaje banget dan penggunaan bahasa yang tidak enak dibaca T_T

Saya masih newbie dalam membuat cerita

Enjor The Story~

* * *

 **Troublesome Question: Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** © Naruto Shippuden by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Cringe, Pemilihan kata yang tidak bagus, dll

 **Saya membuat cerita ini karena iseng saja.**

* * *

 **Sore hari di** _ **Sentou**_ **Konoha**

"Ah… akhirnya aku bisa bersantai sambil berendam di air hangat _sentou_ ini." Seorang pria berambut pirang yang memiliki kumis kucing di pipinya membasuhi kepalanya dengan air hangat di pemandian umum itu.

Naruto sangat menyukai mandi di _sentou_ Konoha, terutama setelah pulang dari misinya. Dia pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktunya di _Sentou_. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya, karena sudah 4 hari ini dia menjalankan misi ke Kumogakure untuk menjadi pengawal mantan Hokage kelima, yaitu Tsunade.

Baru saja dia pulang dari desa Kumogakure tersebut, dia menerima ajakkan dari Lee untuk pergi bersama ke _sentou_ di Konoha. Kebetulan dirnya juga sangat ingin bersantai dengan mandi air hangat jadi dia tidak menolak ajakkan temannya itu.

"Naruto, bagaimana perjalananmu selama 4 hari di Kumogakure? Apakah menyenngkan?" Kemudian seorang pria tambun yang sekarang ini memiliki jenggot di wajahnya mendekati Naruto dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Lumayan menyenangkan, disana aku hanya menemani Tsunade-baachan saja. Selebihnya aku bepergian bersama Bee-ossan." Jawab Naruto sambil tetap berendam di dalam bak pemandian umum.

"Apakah kau bertemu dengan Karui-san disana, Naruto?" Naruto sedikit berpikir dengan pertanyaan dari Chouji.

"Karui? Maksud kamu wanita galak berambut merah itu? Oh iya aku baru ingat, dia menanyakan keadaanmu loh, Chouji." Terlihat wajah senang terpancar dari wajah lawan bicara Naruto. Dirinya tidak mengerti mengapa Chouji sepertinya bahagia sekali mendapatkan jawaban darinya mengenai wanita bernama Karui itu.

"Memangnya ada hubungan apa antara Karui-san dan Couji-kun ini?" Tanya seorang Pria bermata bulat yang memiliki nama Rock Lee.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin wanita berambut merah itu tertarik dengan Chouji."

"Wogh! Masa muda memang sangat menyenangkan! Apalagi jika ada orang yang menyukai kita!" Rock Lee bersemangat mendengarkan jawaban Naruto sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya dari bak pemandian. Terlihat seperti ada aura berapi-api dari matanya.

"Kau berbicara seperti orang tua yang sudah berpengalaman saja… lagi pula, kau punya pengalaman apa dengan wanita, oi Lee? Kau bahkan tidak mempunyai kekasih ataupun wanita yang menyukai mu." Kiba yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka akhirnya berbicara.

"Kau jahat sekali, Kiba-kun. Suatu saat nanti akan ada wanita di Konoha yang menyukaiku. Seperti Sakura-san."

"Oi kau jangan bercanda. Sakura hanya akan menunggu Sasuke pulang ke Konoha." Tegas Kiba kepada Lee.

Naruto yang merasa terganggu dengan berisiknya perdebatan antara Kiba dan Lee akhirnya mengeluh kepada mereka. "Aduh, kalian berisik sekali sih. Kita sedang berada di Sentou, lebih baik kita memanfaatkan waktu kita untuk rileks disini."

"Iya, kalian benar-benar merepotkan." Laki-laki berambut hitam panajang bernama Shikamaru pun merasa terganggu dengan berisiknya teman-temannya.

"Naruto-kun kau berbicara seperti itu karena kau banyak memiliki penggemar wanita kan? Jadi kamu tidak akan mengerti perasaan kami yang tidak terkenal di kalangan wanita ini."

"Hey, apa maksud kamu kita ini aku juga? Enak saja! aku masih jauh lebih terkenal di kalangan wanita daripada kamu, Lee!" Kiba tidak terima dengan ucapan Lee.

Shikamaru nampaknya makin merasa tidak nyaman dengan ulah Kiba dan Lee yang masih saja berdebat. "Kalian selalu saja memikirkan wanita. Wanita itu bukan apa-apa selain dari merepotkan."

"Oi Shikamaru, kau berani berkata seperti itu karena kau sudah memiliki wanita bukan? Aku sempat meilhatmu kencan bersama seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Temari di suatu restoran di Konoha beberapa hari setelah kau pulang dari misi di negeri sunyi itu!" Kiba berkata dan mengungkapkan fakta yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya seraya membalas perkataan Shikamaru.

"Tunggu dulu… jadi benar _Suna no Neechan_ sudah menjadi kekasih Shikamaru?" Naruto terkejut dengan fakta yang diungkapkan oleh Kiba.

"Sepertinya begitu, makanya pria ini sangat sombong sekali."

"Sudahlah kalian jangan ribut di sentou. Ini kan tempat umum." Chouji berusaha menenagkan teman-temannya yang terlihat seperti berkelahi dengan perdebatan.

"Berbicara soal wanita, akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan wanita-wanita di Konoha semakin cantik yah. Terutama generasi kita. Tidak hanya Sakura-san, aku perhatikan Hinata-san, Ino, dan Tenten juga." Tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran tersebut dari kepala Lee.

"Aku juga perhatikan, Hinata memang cantik, tapi akhir-akhir ini semakin cantik saja." Kiba mengemukakan opininya tentang teman wanita satu teamnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan semua wanita sih. Tapi memang iya, aku yang satu team dengan Sakura-chan juga melihatnya sekarang jadi lebih cantik."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku rasa mengapa mereka sekarang semakin cantik karena mereka memiliki orang yang dia suka. Seperti Ino yang sekarang terlihat lebih cantik karena dia ingin terlihat cantik di depan orang yang dia suka, yaitu Sai." Chouji mencoba mengikuti topik pembicaraan teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pertanyaan dari kepala Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong soal kecantikan wanita, menurut kalian siapa yang paling cantik diantara mereka?"

"Tentu saja Sakura-san, selain cantik dia juga pintar dan kuat." Lee menjawab sambil menunjukkan jempol tangan kanannya.

"Hey Lee, seharusnya kau menyebutkan Tenten, bukan Sakura!" Naruto nampaknya tidak senang dengan pendapat Lee.

Kiba tidak mau kalah, secara spontan dia menyebutkan siapa wanita yang paling cantik menurutnya di Konoha "Tentu saja Hinata! Dia wanita yang lemah lembut yang cantik dan kuat bukan?"

"Dasar Kiba! Kau mencuri peluangku untuk mengucapkannya." Lagi-lagi Naruto merasa tidak senang dengan pendapat temannya itu.

"Karena aku tidak terlalu mengenal wanita-wanita Konoha, aku rasa Ino yang paling cantik. Ino selain cantik dia juga wanita yang pantang menyerah untuk mengejar impiannya terhadap pria."

"Bagaimana dengan kau, Shikamaru? Pasti ada kan wanita yang menurut kamu paling cantik di Konoha?" Kiba bertanya kepada salah satu temannya yang dari tadi tidak mengemukakan pendapatnya tentang pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Merepotkan saja jika aku harus menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu."

"Shikamaru berkata seperti itu karena baginya wanita yang paling cantik bukan dari Konoha, tapi dari desa Sunagakure. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _Suna no Neechan_." Kalimat usil Naruto barusan sukses membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

"Kau ada benarnya juga, Naruto-kun. Tetapi sayang sekali Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san bukan wanita dari Konoha."

"Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, aku bingung, kenapa Shikamaru bisa jatuh cinta kepada _Suna no Neechan_ yah? Dia kan wanita yang terlihat kejam dan galak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya menangis. Waktu Gaara pernah hampir tewas saja dia tidak menangis." Naruto mencoba mengingat tentang Temari pada saat mereka berada dalam satu misi.

"Kenapa kita tidak menanyakannya kepada kekasihnya saja, Naruto." Saran Kiba

"Kau benar juga, Oi Shikamaru, Kenapa kau bisa sih jadian dengan _Suna no Neechan_? Apakah ada bagian yang kamu sukai dari dia?" Tanya Naruto secara tiba-tiba kepada Shikamaru.

"Kalau misalkan ada, apa itu bagian yang kau sukai?" Kiba mencoba memperjelas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Iya, Shikamaru, aku bahkan yang teman terdekatnya tidak mengetahuinya." Chouji yang teman dekat dari Shikamaru merasa dirinya pun tidak tahu tentang sahabatnya itu dengan urusan percintaannya.

"Ayolah Jawab dengan jujur Shikamaru-kun. Kami penasaran!" Lee bersemangat menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan saja. Kalau aku tidak memberitahu, kalian pasti akan tetap terus bertanya…"

"Makanya, beri tahu kami sekarang juga! Kami sangat penasaran." Naruto memaksa Shikamaru untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah aku akan beri tahu… Bagian yang aku sukai dari Temari adalah…."

' _Dia memang keras, kepada ku ataupun kepada orang lain juga.'_

' _Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu sisi menyedihkanku, tetapi dia yang mengetahui semuanya.'_

' _Dia sudah beberapa kali 'mendorongku' ketika aku dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan"_

' _Meskupun dia keras dan terlihat memiliki image yang dingin, dia juga orang yang baik dan perhatian.'_

' _Selain dari pada itu semua, dia hanyalah wanita yang merepotkan.'_

' _Tetapi itu semua bukan jawaban yang dimaksud oleh Naruto….'_

"Senyumannya, mungkin?"

"Oi Shikamaru, Cuman Senyuman saja? Apakah yang kau maksud senyumannya ketika dia mengibaskan kipas besarnya kepada musuh di depannya? Aku melihatnya memang bibirnya tersenyum, tapi dari matanya…. Jadi terlihat senyuman mematikan. " Kiba nampaknya tidak puas dengan jawaban Shikamaru.

"Hey, apakah itu juga bisa dibilang senyuman? Kalau ninja level bawah yang melihatnya, dia akan diperlihatkan kematiannya dengan senyuman Temari- _san_ yang seperti itu." Lee mengingat kembali senyuman yang pernah dia lihat dari Temari

"Karena aku orang yang tidak peka, jadi aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Shikamaru dengan senyumannya _Suna no Neechan_."

Kiba memikirkan apa yang dia liat dari seorang Temari "Tapi ngomong-ngomong Temari itu termasuk katagori kunoichi cantik juga loh, mungkin jika dia memang tersenyum yang benar-benar senyum pasti ada pria yang bisa saja menjadi jatuh cinta bukan? Meskipun dia sedikit dingin dan kejam." Terlintas pemikiran itu mengenai Temari dari kepala Kiba.

"Betul juga. Mungkin saja kalau dia ke Konoha dan sering menunjukkan senyumannya, pasti Temari-san akan terkenal di kalangan shinobi-shinobi muda " Lee setuju dengan pemikiran Kiba.

Kemudian, terlintas juga pemikiran Naruto terhadap Temari "Ah aku tahu! Tidak hanya karena senyumannya saja yang disukai mereka, tetapi postur badan dan pakaian _Suna no Neechan_ juga bukan?"

"Benar juga. Karena selalu memakai rok mini, Temari jadi terlalu banyak mengeskpos tubuhnya." Kiba terlihat bersemangat merespon pendapat dari Naruto.

"Terkadang Temari-san juga suka terlihat celah-celahnya yang bisa dilihat dari pakaiannya." Tidak mau kalah, Lee pun mendukung apa yang dia pikirkan tentang postur dan pakaian dari Temari.

"Dan juga pakaiannya memperlihatkan celah di bagian dadanya. Benarkan Naruto?"

"Kau benar juga, Kiba. Oi, Shikamaru, Kau sangat beruntung sekali mendapatkan wanita seperti _Suna no Neechan._ "

"Kau benar-benar pria sejati sekali, Shikamaru-kun. Bisa mendapatkan wanita seksi seperti Temari-san." Lee memuji Shikamaru, tapi pujian tersebut tentunya tidak membuat Shikamaru merasa senang.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih…" Keluhan dari seorang pria bernama Shikamaru atas kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak khawatir dengan Temari karena pakaiannya? Kau tahu kan, kalau perempuan berpakaian seperti itu pasti ada saja pria mesum yang senang melihatnya." Kiba penasaran dengan perasaan Shikamaru dengan cara berpakaian Temari yang menurutnya sangat terbuka untuk seorang wanita.

"Mungkin saja diam-diam di Konoha atau bahkan di negeri Suna ada yang menyukai _Suna no Neechan_ selain Shikamaru. Kalian pasti mengerti, siapa sih pria yang tidak suka melihat wanita yang seksi?"

Shikamaru yang mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya hanya bisa berpikir. Dia tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Shikamaru merasa ada benarnya juga dari perkataan Naruto dan Kiba.

' _Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga apa yang dikatakan mereka. Tetapi aku yakin, dia berpakaian begitu mempunyai maksud agar dapat mudah bergerak ketika menghadapi musuh, bukan untuk memamerkan tubuhnya… Ah sial, kenapa aku jadi terbawa suasana memikirkan hal seperti itu… '_

Setelah puas menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya di pemandian umum di Konoha. Naruto mengajak teman-temannya makan malam bersama di kedai Ichiraku. Chouji, Kiba, dan Lee tentunya tidak menolak ajakkan dari Naruto, kecuali Shikamaru yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa ikut mereka karena dia tidak mau membuat ibunya makan malam sendirian di rumah. Karena situasi seperti itu, Naruto tidak bisa memaksakan keputusan dari Shikamaru.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah. Naruto , Kiba, Lee dan Chouji pergi menuju arah jalan ke kedai Ichiraku, sedangkan Shikamaru berjalan menuju rumahnya yang harus melewati shopping district Konoha.

-BERSAMBUNG-

* * *

Akhirnya selesai untuk chapter pertama

Maaf banget ShikaTemanya belom muncul di chapter ini

Tadinya aku mau membuat cerita ini menjadi one-shot saja, tapi berhubung terlalu panjang, dan ada part yang belum fix dari ceritanya, jadi saya sengaja buat jadi (mungki) 2 chapter

Buat yang tidak tahu apa itu _sentou, sentou_ itu sejenis tempat pemandian umum di Jepang. di filler anime Naruto ada episode dimana mereka semua pada megunjungi _sentou_ untuk mandi bersama-sama.

Kemudian, di dalam cerita juga saya menggunakan kata _Suna no Neechan_ untuk panggilan Naruto kepada Temari karena Naruto emang identik nyebut nama orang dengan nama panggilan seenak jidatnya . (saya ngikutin dari doujin yang pernah saya baca kalau Naruto manggil Temari dengan sebutan itu)

Mohon maaf kalau banyak sekali kekurangannya

Kritik dan Saran melalui review sangat saya butuhkan untuk pembuatan chapter berikutnya

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai selesai ^^

Kalau banyak yang suka, mungkin saya akan cepat-cepat selesaikan chapter 2nya yang sebenernya sudah mau selesai tinggal difixin saja

*SPOILER*

chapter berikutnya bakalan muncul kekasihnya Shikamaru.

Regards,

Ninopyon


	2. Chapter 2

**Troublesome Question: Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** © Naruto Shippuden by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Cringe, Pemilihan kata yang tidak bagus, dll

 **Saya membuat cerita ini karena iseng saja.**

* * *

 **Malam hari di Shopping District Konoha**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan malam hari ketika Shikamaru melihat adanya sinar bulan yang menerangi sekitarnya. Tidak terasa seharian ini pria berambut nanas itu sudah menghabiskan waktu di sentou Konoha bersama teman-temannya. Mereka berpisah setelah Shikamaru menolak ajakan Naruto untuk makan malam bersama dengan alasan dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya makan malam sendirian di rumahnya, sehingga mau tidak mau Naruto tidak memaksa Shikamaru untuk menerima ajakkannya.

Shikamaru yang berjalan sendirian di shopping district Konoha tiba-tiba merasa ada sosok seorang wanita yang ia kenal. Wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua serta membawa sebuah kipas besar di belakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku no Temari, wanita dari desa Sunagakure sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Temari? Kenapa kau ada di Konoha?" Shikamaru masih bingung dengan munculnya sesosok wanita yang sangat ia kenali di depannya.

"Aku sudah berada di Konoha sejak siang tadi karena ada misi dari Gaara untuk disampaikan kepada Hokage-sama" Wanita berkuncir dua itu menjelaskan alasan mengapa dirinya berada di Konoha.

Shikamaru yang mendengarkan alasan Temari barusan hanya dapat menghela napas. Batinnya serasa ingin protes karena kemunculan wanita itu secara tiba-tiba tanpa kabar sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan berkunjung ke Konoha…"

"Bukannya aku tidak bilang, aku menyangka kau akan jadi pengawalku selama di Konoha hari ini, jadi aku tidak perlu bilang pun pasti kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Tetapi karena hari ini aku mendapatkan pengawal yang lain dan aku juga terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku bersama Hokage-sama, aku sampai tidak ada waktu untuk memberi tahumu."

Shikamaru tidak heran kalau hari ini yang jadi pengawal Temari bukanlah dirinya, karena dari pagi hingga sore tadi dia ada urusan dengan Sakura yang menyuruhnya untuk mencarikan tanduk rusa dari hutan milik _clan_ Nara untuk dijadikan sebagai obat-obatan. Shikamaru bingung, jika memang Temari didamping oleh seseorang, tetapi mengapa sekarang wanita di depannya itu hanya berjalan sendirian? "Lalu sekarang kemana pengawalmu itu?"

"Aku sudah bilang kepadanya bahwa urusanku sudah selesai di Konoha, jadi dia tidak perlu mengawaliku."

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menghela napasnya lagi karena mendengar perkataan wanita berkuncir dua di depannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Temari akan melakukan hal seperti itu kepada pengawalnya. "Ya ampun… ini sudah malam, dan wanita tidak boleh berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini. Dan juga kamu itu orang asing disini. Kalau ada orang jahat yang menghampirimu kan bisa jadi merepotkan"

"Shikamaru, kau tahu kan kalau aku bukan wanita lemah." Bantah Temari dengan suara pelan tetapi terlihat seperti tidak suka diremehkan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Kau memang kunoichi tersadis yang pernah aku kenal, tapi kau tetaplah seorang wanita. Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud aku, ada hal lain yang aku pikirkan darimu." Tegas shikamaru kepada Temari.

Temari bingung dengan perkataan Shikamaru. "Hah? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Lebih baik kita bicarakannya di suatu tempat. Tidak di jalan seperti ini."

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak untuk menentukan tempat yang baik untuk membicarakan hal yang ada di pikirannya terhadap Temari. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku saja? Lagi pula waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan malam. Aku rasa ibuku tidak keberatan jika kau datang untuk makan malam bersama di rumahku."

Temari terkejut dengan ajakan Shikamaru sehingga membuat sedikit terlihat rona merah di wajahnya. "Kau bercanda? Ibumu pasti akan terkejut melihat putranya membawa seorang wanita ke rumahnya secara tiba-tiba ini."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Ibuku memang pasti akan terkejut jika aku mengajak seorang wanita ke rumahnya. Tapi di satu sisi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan ibuku terlalu lama menunggu putranya untuk makan malam."

"Aku baru tahu, Nara Shikamaru seorang pria yang selalu mengeluh soal wanita ternyata sangat perhatian kepada ibunya." Temari tersenyum dan berkata usil kepada pria di hadapannya.

"Kau berisik sekali… dasar wanita merepotkan." Kali ini wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat merona merah karena mendengarkan perkataan usil Temari dan melihat senyuman usilnya.

"Baiklah, aku terima ajakkanmu."

Akhirnya Temari menerima ajakkan dari Shikamaru untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru mengajaknya untuk berkunjung ke kediamannya. Putri dari _clan_ Kazekage ini hanya pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya Shikamaru saja sehingga dia penasaran dengan sosok ibu dari kekasihnya seperti apa. Mereka berjalan saling berdampingan satu sama lain dan berbicara soal pekerjaan mereka.

* * *

 **Kediaman Keluarga Nara**

Tak lama setelah berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga di kediaman Shikamaru. Rumahnya sangat sederhana jika dilihat dari luar. Bangunan rumah yang sangat tradisional dengan pintu geser sebagai pintu masuknya dan terlihat sangat berbeda dari rumah-rumah yang biasa Temari lihat di Konoha. Shikamaru dengan pelan menggeser pintu masuk rumahnya dan baru saja ia ingin mengucapkan salam, tiba-tiba ibunya sudah berjalan menujunya dengan raut wajah seperti ingin mengomelinya.

"Kau lama sekali, Shikamaru… ibu sudah memasak makan—" Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang awalnya datang ingin mengomeli putranya tiba-tiba terkejut ketika melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang berkuncir dua yang berada di belakang putra semata wayangnya.

"Tadaima, Ibu. Hari ini aku membawa seorang temanku. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Temari. Kakak perempuan dari Kazekage Gaara." Shikamaru memperkenalkan Temari kepada ibunya.

' _jadi ini ibunya Shikamaru.'_

"Maaf datang berkunjung secara tiba-tiba, bibi." Temari membungkukkan badannya untuk mengucapkan salam kepada ibunya Shikamaru.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa hehehe. Saya adalah ibunya Shikamaru, Nara Yoshino. Senang berkenalan denganmu Temari-san." Setelah Yoshino berkenalan dengan teman wanita yang diajak Shikamaru ke rumahnya, Yoshino langsung menatap kearah putranya.

"Shikamaru, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ibu Shikamaru memberikan isyarat dari matanya kepada putra semata wayangnya yang seakan-akan memberikan isyarat agar putranya mengikuti dia berjalan menuju dapur.

* * *

 **Dapur Rumah Shikamaru**

"Ada apa bu?" Dengan santainya, Shikamaru bertanya kepada ibunya tentang apa yang ingin ia katakana kepadanya

Tanpa basa-basi dan berkacak pinggang, Ibunda Shikamaru langsung mengomeli putranya. "Shikamaru! Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya jika akan membawa teman wanitamu ke sini? Dan juga, dia itu kakak dari seorang Kazekage. Setidaknya kalau kau bilang terlebih dahulu, ibu bisa menyiapkan makanan yang lebih enak dan merapihkan rumah terlebih dahulu."

' _Bagaimana tidak panik jika rumah tiba-tiba kedatangan seorang tamu yang merupakan tamu dari golongan terhormat?_ ' Saat ini yang ada di pikiran Yoshino hanya apa yang harus dia siapkan untuk jamuan tamu terhormatnya itu.

Meskipun benar Temari adalah putri dari keluarga Kazekage bukan berarti dia harus di- _specialkan_. Shikamaru selalu menganggap Temari adalah wanita normal pada umumnya karena dia sudah terlalu lama mengenal Temari dari sisi terbaik hingga sisi terburuknya sampai dia sendiri hampir lupa kalau Temari adalah putri dari keluarga yang terhormat. Dia merasa ibunya sangat berlebihan terhadap kedatangan Temari ke rumahnya hanya karena status Temari yang merupakan keluarga dari _clan_ Kazekage. "Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Temari datang kemari hanya untuk berurusan denganku. Bukan untuk makan malam bersama kita."

"Shikamaru, ngomong-ngomong dia itu kekasihmu bukan? Ibu sudah tahu dari Ino kalau kamu sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Temari. Tetapi ibu tidak menyangka kalau Temari adalah kakak perempuan dari Kazekage-sama." Dengan sigap, Yoshino langsung menanyakan hubungan putranya dengan wanita yang dia ajak ke rumahnya hari ini.

Shikamaru tidak menduga bahwa rumor soal hubungannya dengan Temari sudah tersebar begitu saja sampai ibunya sendiri mengetahuinya. Pertanyaan ibunya barusan sukses membuat dirinya salting sampai-sampai terlihat rona merah di pipinya.

' _cih dasar Ino. Aku bahkan berencana nanti saja memberi tahunya jika sudah tepat waktunya.'_

"Ya…bisa dibilang seperti itu." Shikamaru hanya menjawab singkat sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu ibu akan pergi ke luar sebentar untuk membelikan makanan ringan untuk kalian. Untung saja kali ini ibu masak lumayan banyak." Setelah menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya, Yoshino akhirnya meninggalkan Shikamaru di dapur untuk menemui kembali Temari yang sedang sendirian menunggu mereka berdua di dekat pintu masuk.

"Oi Ibu, tidak usah repot-repot. Temari hanya sebentar saja kok disini." Ternyata perkataan Shikamaru sia-sia, ibunya sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dapur.

* * *

 **Pintu Masuk Rumah Shikamaru**

Temari hanya berdiri menunggu selesainya pembicaraan antara Shikamaru dan ibunya. Dia berharap kedatangannya bukanlah sebagai akibat dari pembicaraan antara mereka berdua. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit dia menunggu di dekat pintu masuk rumah Shikamaru dan akhirnya Temari melihat kemunculan kembali Yoshino dalam keadaan tersenyum dan sudah berganti pakaian seperti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Maafkan kami yah Temari-san, kami barusan hanya berbicara sebentar hehe. Kalian boleh makan malam duluan, ibu sudah menyiapkan semuanya di meja makan. Saya pergi keluar dulu sebentar yah."

"Baiklah, Bibi. Hati-hati di jalan." Temari hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kanannya kepada Yoshino.

"Dasar, ibu. Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu repot-repot."

Temari heran kenapa Ibunda Shikamaru dengan tergesa-gesa pergi keluar begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua di rumah Shikamaru "Memangnya ibumu ingin pergi kemana?"

"Sudahlah dia hanya pergi sebentar kok. Oh iya ibuku tadi bilang kan kalau kita boleh makan malam bersama duluan." Shikamaru sengaja hanya mengalihkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Temari. Karena jika dia menjawab jawabaan sebenarnya, Temari pasti akan merasa tidak enak karena ibunya jadi dibuat repot-repot keluar rumah untuk membelikan makanan sebagai jamuan untuk tamunya.

"Kita lebih baik menunggu kepulangan ibumu. Aku tidak keberatan jika menunggu ibumu hingga tiba kembali di rumah. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita makan malam bersama. Aku sangat rindu sekali dengan suasana makan malam bersama seorang ibu. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku sejak umur 3 tahun sudah tidak memiliki ibu." Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dengan ungkapan Temari barusan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Temari tidak keberatan jika dia makan bersama dengan ibunya.

' _mungkin dengan begini akan membuat mereka lebih dekat dan saling mengenal. Yah tidak ada salahnya jika aku menuruti keinginan Temari'_

"Baiklah apa boleh buat." Shikamaru langsung menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Temari sebagai memberikan tanda bahwa Temari harus mengikutinya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke ruang tamu saja. Sekalian aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." Temari yang menerima tindakan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba itu hanya terkejut dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan akhirnya menuruti ajakan Shikamaru.

 **-BERSAMBUNG-**

* * *

Hello~ Jumpa lagi dengan fanfic karya saya yang sangat Gaje ini.

Terima kasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya ^^

Dan terima kasih juga sudah baca fanfic ini sampai selesai :D

Akhirnya saya update chapter 2nya.

Mohon maaf sepertinya saya agak kelamaan untuk update dan chapter 2 ini pendek sekali :(

Dan juga mohon maaf banget kayaknya semua character OOC disini T_T

Ternyata saya harus membuat cerita ini menjadi beberapa chapter karena beberapa alasan.

Jika berkenan, tolong direview atau berikan saran yah agar saya bisa terus berkembang dalam membuat cerita ShikaTema

 **Regards,**

 **Ninopyon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troublesome Question: Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:** © Naruto Shippuden by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Cringe, Pemilihan kata yang tidak bagus, dll

 **Selamat Membaca**

* * *

 **Malam hari, Ruang Tamu Rumah Shikamaru**

Meja kotatsu yang hangat dan sebuah mangkuk berisi buah jeruk yang diletakkan di tengah meja telah menemani keberadaan dua pasang manusia yang sedang berbicara. Pria bersurai hitam dan berkuncir nanas itu dengan tatapan fokus menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi di _sentou_ kepada wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di ruang tersebut.

"hah? Jadi kau khawatir denganku karena cara berpakaianku?" Akhirnya Shikamaru mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada wanita di hadapannya. Temari yang mendengarnya hanya menampilkan ekspresi bingung dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Bagaimana tidak bingung, tidak seperti biasanya Shikamaru memperhatian cara berpakaian Temari dan tidak biasanya juga Shikamaru terbawa pikiran terhadap obrolan teman-temannya mengenai cara berpakaian wanita seperti dirinya. Bukankah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting dari orang lain itu sangat merepotkan?

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak mau kamu dilihat atau ada pria mesum yang iseng kepada kamu karena berpakaian terbuka itu." Tetapi ungkapan Shikamaru nampaknya tidak membuat Temari serius menanggapinya. Temari berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa, namun gagal karena melihat ekspresi canggung Shikamaru dan kekhawatirannya.

"Pffftttt….ahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Tawanya pun lepas, tak disangka hanya karena khawatir hal seperti itu sampai-sampai pria di hadapan Temari repot-repot mencari tempat yang pas untung mengatakannya.

"Hey, kenapa kau tertawa… Aku ini serius tahu…" Shikamaru nampaknya sedikit kesal dengan respond dari kekasihnya.

Setelah puas tertawa dan melihat Shikamaru yang terlihat seperti kesal, Temari akhirnya menghentikan tawanya dan mebersihkan tenggorokkannya dengan sebuah dehaman yang dalam. "Jadi setelah mengungkapkan kekhawatiranmu terhadapku, apakah kamu akan menyuruhku untuk berpakaian lebih tertutup?"

"Aku rasa aku pun tidak bisa memaksa kamu untuk melakukannya. Lagi pula aku tahu kalau kau berpakaian seperti itu karena agar dapat mudah bergerak pada saat berhadapan dengan musuh kan. Bukan untuk memperlihatkan tubuhmu kepada pria-pria mesum." Shikamaru membuang mukanya karena ia tidak ingin Temari melihat wajahnya yang sedang bersemu merah itu. Temari sudah tidak aneh dengan perilaku pasangannya itu dan dia hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hey Shikamaru, jika ada pria mesum yang seperti itu, aku pasti sudah langsung menghabisinya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah serius seperti apa? Bahkan anak kecil seperti Konohamaru pun pernah hampir aku habisi. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Iya aku tahu, sangat sulit membayangkan kamu kalah dalam bertarung. Kau bahkan berani merusak pintu masuk ruang Hokage. Untung saja Kakashi-sensei mengenal kamu seperti apa. Sabaku no Temari, Kunoichi Sunagakure tersadis yang pernah aku kenal. " Tiba-tiba Shikamaru teringat dengan curhatan Kakashi mengenai pintu masuk ruangannya yang dirusak oleh Temari. Akibat dari ulahnya itu, Shikamaru dimintai pertanggung jawaban untuk memperbaiki kerusakannya, karena Kakashi tidak berani untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Temari. Benar-benar wanita yang merepotkan. Dia bersyukur kalau pada saat itu Kakashi sudah menjabat sebagai Hokage yang baru, kalau saja di ruangan itu masih Tsunade yang berkuasa, maka habislah Temari dan dirinya. Atau bahkan bisa-bisa akan terjadi lagi perang antara Sunagakure dan Konohagakure.

"Hey, kau berkata itu seakan-akan aku ini wanita maskulin yang tidak perlu pertolongan." Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Shikamaru setelah mendengarkan ucapan wanita di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ahahaha maafkan aku. Ngomong-ngomong… Temari, ada lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu." Hening seketika, karena Temari yakin, hari ini Shikamaru memang aneh sekali. Dirinya seperti sedang diinterogasi oleh seorang polisi karena telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Adakah bagian yang kamu sukai dariku?" Dan ternyata bukan pertanyaan yang begitu serius. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang biasa sepasang kekasih tanyakan kepada pasangannya. Namun, apa yang membuat Shikamaru jadi bertanya seperti itu membuat Temari semakin merasa Shikamaru sangat aneh sekali hari ini. Apakah ini efek dari terlalu lama berendam di _sentou_?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya pertanyaan seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalian pada saat di _sentou_ membicarakan hal seperti itu juga?" Curiga Temari kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Ya… Kurang lebih seperti itu." Shikamaru akhirnya jujur dengan alasannya bertanya demikian. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal karena dia merasa sangat canggung untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada wanita seperti Temari. Ya, meskipun sudah menjalin hubungan, karena masih baru-baru, wajar saja bukan kalau mereka pun memiliki moment dimana akan merasa canggung dengan hal seperti ini?

"Benar-benar pertanyaan yang merepotkan…Dengar, Shikamaru. Sekarang aku yang bertanya, apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

"Kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi?"

"Sudah jawab saja, nanti akan aku jawab pertanyaanmu." Kalau wanita bersurai pirang itu sudah memerintah, memang tidak ada cara lain selain menurutinya. Akhirnya Shikamaru mengalah dan menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab apa yang Temari tanyakan.

"Hah… merepotkan. Singkatnya apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu adalah karena disaat aku tertidur dalam kegelapan, kau selalu datang membangunkanku dengan cahaya yang kau miliki. Kau tahu kan, aku paling tidak suka dibangunkan ketika aku sedang tidur, tetapi kau tidak ragu, kau terus membangunkan aku, hingga akhirnya aku terbangun sampai sekarang ini."

"errr… aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang puitis seperti itu. Jawablah dengan tegas, Shikamaru…"

' _ya ampun… wanita ini sangat pemaksa sekali…'_ Batin Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha untuk sabar menghadapi perintah Temari kemudian mencoba untuk merangkai kata yang tepat agar wanita dihadapannya merasa puas dengan jawabannya.

"Iya, iya, cerewet… aku kira kau akan langsung mengerti. Jadi untuk lebih detailnya aku jatuh cinta kepadamu karena disaat aku dalam keadaan terburukku dan seakan-akan aku ini pria yang tidak berguna, kau tidak pernah malu ataupun miris melihat aku yang seperti itu, kau justru datang untuk menyelamatkanku dan mendorongku dengan caramu sendiri agar aku tidak selalu tertidur dalam kegelapan. Caramu itu bagiku adalah sebuah cahaya yang ampuh untuk membangunkanku ketika aku dalam keadaan terburukku hingga sampai saat ini aku masih hidup, dan berjuang untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi yang tidak pecundang lagi."

"Ayahku pernah berkata bahwa 'tanpa wanita, laki-laki hanya akan menjadi makhluk yang tidak berguna' yang pada saat itu aku tidak mengerti maksud ayahku berkata seperti itu." Karena sangat canggung, Shikamaru hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi, sekarang aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahku itu… setelah kau muncul di dalam kehidupanku, Temari. Aku sangat bahagia kau hadir di dalam kehidupanku… " Senyum yang begitu hangat terukir di wajah pria berkuncir nanas. Wanita dihadapannya hanya bisa berusaha untuk menutupu semu merah yang terukir di wajahnya namun gagal, karena dia pun tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya terhadap senyuman pria di hadapannya.

"hmmmmm, Jadi begitu yah…" Terlihat raut wajah yang begitu bahagia dari wanita bersurai pirang itu. Shikamaru yang melihatnya pun ikut senang karena akhirnya dia bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya belum pernah ia ungkapkan kepada kekasihnya mengenai hal ini.

"Kau tahu, Shikamaru? Kau adalah orang yang sangat aneh… Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu." Kunoichi bernama Temari berkata dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Oi oi, jadi kamu menyesal telah menerima cinta dariku?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja…" Temari berpikir sejenak bagaimana dia harus menjelaskannya kepada lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin ada seseorang special yang mau menerima dan membutuhkan keberadaanku. Tentu saja, selain adik-adikku. Oleh sebab itu, aku berusaha mati-matian untuk membantumu. Karena aku pun tidak tahu kenapa ada rasa dimana aku tidak bisa melihatmu dalam kesusahan sendirian."

"Namun, semakin aku mengenal dirimu, rasa ingin dibibutuhkan oleh dirimu semakin berkembang, Sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa aku telah memperhatikanmu dan jatuh cinta kepadamu. Memang rasanya sangat aneh kenapa bisa aku jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki yang tidak tampan, usianya lebih muda dari adik-adikku, dan juga laki-laki yang dulunya paling aku benci ketika kita sama-sama masih remaja."

"Hey enak saja, aku ini tidak jelek-jelek amat tahu." Temari hanya bisa terkekeh melihat reaksi dari lawan bicaranya terhadap perkataannya barusan.

"Tetapi, Shikamaru. Aku sangat senang karena kau telah mengatakan bahwa kau bahagia karena aku sudah hadir di dalam kehidupanmu."

"You gave me a place where I belong and the reason why I stay, Shikamaru." Terukir sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah dari paras cantik Temari. Senyumnya adalah senyuman favorit Shikamaru. Entah sejak kapan senyuman Temari itu menjadi senyuman yang paling ia sukai.

"Tapi menurutku itu tidak bisa dianggap jawaban dari pertanyaan 'bagian apa yang kamu suka dariku?' itu… karena dari kata 'bagian' saja menurutku itu lebih merujuk kepada fisik ataupun sifat yang dimiliki oleh kekasihnya bukan? Seperti misalkan aku yang ditanya, aku akan menjawab bahwa bagian yang aku sukai darimu adalah senyumanmu."

"hmmmm, kalau kau mengharapkan jawaban yang seperti itu, mungkin bagian yang aku sukai darimu adalah…" Temari beranjak dari posisi duduknya, dia menghampiri Shikamaru dan duduk di sampingnya. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya bisa bingung. Kenapa wanita itu malah menghampirinya dan bukan menjawab pertanyaannya?

Kedua wajah mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Shikamaru merasa sangat canggung dengan posisi mereka yang terlalu berdekatan itu, namun dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang di hadapan wanita bersurai pirang tersebut.

"ini…" Dengan sebuah jari telunjuk dari tangan kanannya, Temari menunjuk sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan Shikamaru. Jari telnjuknya menunjuk ke sebuah organ dari tubuh Shikamaru.

"Ke..kenapa dengan jantungku?" Shikamaru hanya bisa terkejut dengan sentuhan dari wanita yang sangat dekat dari hadapannya.

" _Ba_.. _baka_ , maksudku bukan itu… tapi _kokoro_ (hati). Karena tanpa itu, kau tidak mungkin memberikan aku ruang dimana seharusnya aku berada untukmu." Dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, Temari berusaha menjelaskan arti dari apa yang dia tunjuk.

"Aku tidak menyangka tenyata kunoichi tersadis juga bisa berkata manis seperti itu yah." Goda Shikamaru kepada Temari.

Sebuah pelukan hangat didapatkan oleh Shikamaru dari sang kunoichi Sunagakure. Pelukan yang sangat tiba-tiba, namun membuat Shikamaru sangat tenang. "Jadi kau mengajakku ke rumahmu hanya untuk menanyakan hal tersebut saja? benar-benar merepotkan." Keluh Temari kepada pria yang sedang berada dipelukannya.

Shikamaru membalas pelukan Temari dan mengelus punggungnya. "Kau kenapa jadi sering mengucapkan kata 'merepotkan' juga seperti aku sih." Temari hanya bisa tertawa kecil dalam pelukannya karena mendengarkan perkataan Shikamaru.

Setelah puas berpelukan, akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan hangat mereka dan saling menatap wajah satu sama lain. Shikamaru yang melihat wajah Temari yang begitu indah di matanya, membuat otaknya sedikit tidak bisa fokus. Dia berusaha melihat lingkungan sekitarnya yang ternyata memang di rumahnya hanya ada mereka berdua.

"hey, Temari."

"hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu… err di bibirmu?" sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Shikamaru bertanya kepada Temari.

"Pertanyaan yang merepotkan lagi. Hal seperti itu tidak usah ditanyakan lagi bukan?" Temari mengelus pipi kanan kekasihnya dan membisikan sebuah kata di telinga pria itu.

"tentu saja boleh…."

Setelah mendapatkan izin, Shikamaru langsung menyentuh kedua pipi milik kekasihnya dengan lembut sampai akhirnya kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Ciuman yang sangat singkat dan canggung. Wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya.

Akhirnya keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka, terlihat wajah yang sama-sama memerah dari keduanya dibaluti dengan atmosfir yang membuat jantung mereka berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari arah pintu masuk. Tenyata itu adalah Yoshino, ibunya Shikamaru yang sudah pulang membelikan jamuan untuk tamu yang datang ke rumahnya. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang berada di ruang tamu itu hanya bisa kaget karena kemunculan suara orang lain.

' _Untung saja ciuman tadi hanya sebentar… kalau terbawa suasana bisa berbahaya kalau tiba-tiba ibuku melihatnya.'_ Batin Shikamaru.

"Karena ibuku sudah datang, ayo kita makan malam bersama."

Ajakan Shikamaru hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dari Temari. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua bergegas menghampiri Yoshino yang baru saja pulang.

 **-END-**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini

Saya sampai lupa kalau fic ini benar-benar ada, kalau bukan karena ada review yang mengingatkan untuk segera di update T_T

Sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung mau dibuat tamat seperti apa fic ini hahaaha maaf yah kalo kurang memuaskan dan gak bagus

Terima Kasih yah buat yang udah mau baca dan dengan sabar menunggu author untuk update ficnya :D

Author sangat senang banget kalo dapet review yang selalu ngingetin untuk terus update ficnya wkwkwk

Jika berkenan, boleh minta reviewnya untuk penulisan fic lainnya agar bisa jauh lebih baik dari ini ^^

 **Regards,**

 **Ninopyon**


End file.
